


when mrs. maria reynolds walked into my life

by CyrusBreeze



Series: The Other 51 [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, Gen, Misogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: Hamilton meets Maria Reynolds in a waiting room on a Tuesday. He becomes obsessed with getting her out of the situation that she’s in.OrThe one where Hamiltonactuallyis a man of honor and therefore doesn't need the Lord Almighty to come down and tell himnotto have an affair.





	when mrs. maria reynolds walked into my life

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y’all: you know the drill. 
> 
> This chapter was brought to you by the drive back from a mission trip to Houston, Gatorade, and Dramamine. 
> 
> It is unbeta’d per usual. I posted the story because the next story I’m going to post (hopefully tonight or tomorrow) relies pretty heavily on his narrative. 
> 
> Trigger warning for domestic violence, slut shaming, and misogyny.  
> Enjoy!

He met Maria Reynolds at Lizzy’s therapy. Alex was usually the one who took Lizzy to therapy because Lizzy’s daycare was closest to Alex’s work. It was nice to get out of the office at 2:30p once a week, even if it meant working on paperwork while Lizzy was in therapy. 

Unlike most parents, Alex typically stayed in the waiting room even though Lizzy’s therapy was an hour and a half. It was easier than going somewhere else and trying to work. And besides, the waiting room was silent most days. Silent, of course, on the day he met Maria Reynolds.

“Your little one is super cute,” she said with a smile.

Alex looked up from his laptop. Maria was pretty, Alex noted, gorgeous long hair and bright brown eyes. 

“Thanks,” Alex smiled back, his focus shifting back to his computer. This fucking bill would be the death of him. 

“She’s about the same age as my little guy, JJ just turned 1,” Maria continued. 

Alex sighed then closed his laptop. There was no way he was getting anything done. 

“Oh, did I disturb you?” Maria asked, her tone concerned. 

_Yes_ , Alex wanted to say. But that would be a dick move. Instead, he gave her another smile. “Work’s just stressing me out.” 

“Where do you work?” She asked. Alex finally got a good look at her. Besides being pretty, it was obvious that she was young, too young it seemed to have a child that was two. Not that Alex could judge, he was 35 with a sixteen year old. 

“The United States Senate,” Alex answered absentmindedly. 

“Wow,” Maria said with a smile, obviously impressed. 

He toyed with his wedding ring, a tic he had developed whenever he felt uncomfortable when someone was flirting with him. Maria followed where his hands were. 

When he looked back up at her, she looked dejected. He stared at her for a moment, then glanced at the area around her eye, the telltale sign of either no sleep or a black eye. It looked more like the latter.

“What happened to your eye?” Alex asked. 

Maria blushed and then gave off a fake, practiced laugh. “JJ got me good in the eye with a block. I suppose I should be happy that he’s developing fine motor skills.” Her tone was well practiced, and Alex recognized it from years of wealthy foster parents whose husband’s got a little more than just verbally abusive when they had something to drink. 

“Right,” Alex said, his tone betraying his disbelief. 

“No really,” Maria was quick to argue. “It doesn’t even hurt that much.” 

Alex blinked at Maria, and then reached into his briefcase and grabbed his notes for his speech tomorrow. His heart ached for Maria. 

-X- 

The next Tuesday, he handed her a business card with the information for My Sister’s Place, a domestic violence shelter in DC. 

“I don’t need this,” Maria said, laughing hollowly. “I’m just clumsy.” Her black eye was gone, but her lip was split, and she was wearing a turtleneck for the unusually warm spring day. 

“Just in case,” Alex said firmly. “And my number is on the back if you need anything.” 

“Thank you,” Maria blushed crimson, and then she placed her hand suggestively on Alex’s thigh. 

Alex shifted to another point on the bench. “I’m married,” he clarified. 

“Oh,” Maria said, perplexed, as if she couldn’t understand his kindness if he didn’t want something in return. “Sorry.” 

Alex smiled at her. “It’s fine. Don’t hesitate to call, anytime, day or night. I will answer.” 

-X- 

She came in the next Tuesday with her arm in a sling. 

Alex stared at it the moment after they took the kids back for therapy. 

“It’s my fault,” Maria supplied. “He found the card you gave me, and he got very upset. He thinks I’m going to leave him.” 

“Are you?” Alex asked hopefully. 

Maria shook her head. “I love him.” 

He thought of the toddler who had just been taken back, and the older girl Maria had mentioned once or twice. “What about the kids?”

“He doesn’t hurt them,” Maria said. “He never has and never will. And besides,” Maria gestured to her arm. “This was my fault. I should’ve been more careful. He thought I was cheating on him, because of your number.”

Alex was appalled. He had heard this narrative a million times before, from foster parents and friends, but it was painful all the same. 

“Don’t worry,” Maria continued. “He didn’t look at your number. he’s not going to contact you; he just tore up the card and threw it away.” 

“And then he broke your arm,” Alex said. God, he wanted to maim this man. 

“I sprained my wrist when he pushed me,” Maria corrected him. “I fell; it was my fault.” 

Alex pulled out a piece of paper from his briefcase and wrote his number in the corner. “If you need me, just call.” 

“I can’t accept this,” Maria said. “He’ll kill me.” 

Alex flinched at the terror behind her words. “Please,” he begged. “If not for yourself then for your kids. You have a daughter, right?” 

Maria nodded. “She’s six.” 

“Would you want her to be in a relationship like this?” Alex asked. “Or for JJ to think it’s okay to treat his future spouse like this?” 

Maria shook her head. “But he’s so good with the kids. And in any case, I can’t afford to leave him. I don’t even have my GED, and there’s no way I can get a job.” 

“If you go to My Sister’s Place, they’ll help you get back on your feet,” Alex told her. “You can get a GED and support your kids.”

“I can’t leave him,” Maria said. “But I’ll keep your paper, okay?” 

Alex sighed, frustrated, but he nodded. 

-X-

They spent the following four months in limbo. 

Maria came to the waiting room with visible bruises every Tuesday, sometimes they were awful, sometimes more mild, and Alex talked to her every Tuesday. 

He steered away from the subject of domestic violence and instead talked mainly about his work or their kids. 

She was a good conversationalist, and Alex found himself looking forward to Tuesdays. He stopped doing work in the waiting room altogether. 

He found out that his suspicions about Maria being young were true. She was just 24 with an eight year old and a one year old. She had dropped out of high school during her junior year when she got pregnant with Susan. James Reynolds was seven years older than her and in his first year of college. He had sworn to provide for Maria and Susan but he had dropped out during his sophomore year. 

He now worked at a factory and made just enough to support his family, but they were drowning in medical bills. JJ had cerebral palsy, like Lizzy, and his NICU stay in conjunction with his current therapy meant that they were barely staying afloat. 

Alexander took note of everything; it could be useful later. The more he heard about Maria, the more he knew that he needed to get her out.

-X- 

The call came at 11pm on a Wednesday evening. Alex was sitting at his desk in his office. It was an unknown phone number, but Alex knew near instantly who it was. 

“Maria,” Alex answered. “Is everything okay?” 

“So you’re the bloody bastard fucking my whore wife,” came a southern drawl. Alex’s blood ran cold. So this was the famous James Reynolds. 

“What do you want?” Alex asked. 

“I’ll have to think about it, Senator Hamilton,” came James’s smooth response. “I’ll meet you for breakfast at the IHOP in Park Village at 8 o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.” 

Alex couldn’t quell the fear rising in him. If James thought Maria had cheated on him, what had he done? “Where’s Maria?” He asked. 

“That’s none of your business,” James responded. “But if you’re curious, meet me at this park tomorrow, and don’t be late, I have a meeting with the press at 11a.” He ended the call. 

Alex could have screamed. What had happened to Maria? Where was she? And how had her husband found out?He needed to know. He pulled up a text message to his intern. 

_Cancel all my meetings before noon tomorrow. I have an important appointment._

-X- 

Alex arrived at 8:47 with sunglasses on his face, although he doubted any of the park patrons would notice the Senator among their midst.

Reynolds was already waiting on the park bench

“You’re early,” came his Southern drawl, grinning as if he had already won half the battle. 

Alex thumbed his phone in his pocket, where it was already recording. He also had his recorder in the inside of his shirt pocket. He wasn’t foolish. He was a politician. 

“Where’s Maria?” Alex demanded. 

“I’m good, Senator Hamilton,” Reynolds chuckled. “Thank you for asking.”

“Where is Maria?” Alex repeated. 

“I put her in the hospital,” Reynolds said with a smirk, like he was proud of himself. 

“What’d you do?” Alex asked, his voice cracking. 

“Oh, relax,” said James. “She only has a concussion, a broken jaw, and a couple bruises on her neck.. It’s a shame she didn’t come out worse.” 

“You could’ve killed her,” Alexander said. He was livid. Maria was such an amazing woman. How could anyone want to hurt her?

“Believe me, Hamilton, I wanted to, but I figure that she’s got more value to me alive than dead,” Reynolds crooned. “Your piece of ass is just fine. And if you want to keep sleeping with her, you’ll do as I say.”

“I’m not sleeping with your wife,” said Alexander coolly. 

Reynolds laughed out loud. “I don’t mind, Senator. You’re going to make me rich. You don’t have to lie.” 

“I’m not sleeping with your wife,” Alex repeated. “I have morals.” 

“Morals be damned,” Reynolds said. “The only thing she’s good for is having a cock in her.” 

“If you can’t see that you’re married to a brilliant, wonderful woman, I don’t know what else to tell you.” 

“Stop flattering me,” Reynolds said. “You made the wrong sucker a cuckold.” 

“I am not sleeping with your wife,” Alex repeated. “Unlike you, I don’t take advantage of vulnerable women.” 

Reynolds laughed again. “Just pay up for the pants you unbuckled, and you can keep fucking her. I don’t give a shit. If not, I’ll tell the press about your little relationship.”

Alex sighed. He had figured it would come down to this. He pulled a check out of his pocket. It wasn’t much: three months pay with investment, it rounded out to just above $15,000. “You are going to go to the courthouse, file for divorce, and grant your wife full custody of your children. Then, you can take the money and do whatever you want: gamble,drink, buy drugs. I don’t care. You will leave Maria alone, and the next and only time you see her will be in court. Is that clear?” 

Reynold’s eyes went wide at the amount on the check. “And if I don’t, if I want more money?” 

“I’m a politician,” said Alex. “I don’t go into a meeting without a recorder. I have it on file, already uploaded in the cloud, that you attempted to murder your wife. And I’ll pay for the greatest lawyer in D.C. I don’t think you’ll have very much fun spending a minimum of 10 years in prison.” 

“My wife is a great lay,” said Reynolds with a laugh. “But I didn’t think she was worth that much. But, my god, if you want my wife, you can have her. What? You want me to move too?” 

Alex shook his head. “She’ll be moving, the only thing I ask is that you’re not there when we move her items. And I’ll have Maria make a list of her valuables, so don’t try to steal shit.” 

Reynolds nodded then he stood. “Pleasure doing business with ya,” He said, tipping an imaginary hat. He gave Alex a shit eating grin and then walked away.

It didn’t take Alex long to figure out what hospital Maria was at. And so, he cancelled all of his meetings for the day under the guise of a family emergency. He found Maria’s hospital room and managed to charm the nurses into letting him visit despite not being accompanied by a family member. 

Maria was sitting in the bed, angry red marks covering her throat.

“Hey,” said Alex. 

Maria grabbed her phone from her bedside and tapped something into it. 

_Can’t talk_ , she wrote. _It hurts so badly._

“I met with James,” Alex told her. 

Maria made a noise of something between horror and fear. 

“He’s not coming back near you again,” Alex told her. 

_I can’t afford anything for my kids._ Maria typed.

“Don’t worry about that,” Alex said, placing a comforting hand on Maria’s. “I’ll help you work something out. Where are the kids at?” 

_Susan’s at school and JJ’s at daycare. The social worker will pick them up because the hospital said if the kids go home with James, I’ll lose custody of them._

“Is she bringing them here?” Alex asked. 

Maria nodded. 

“I can take them home. We have spare bedrooms and we can make sure they have dinner,” Alex told her. 

_JJ uses a CPAP machine to sleep._ Maria typed. _They said they might put them in a specialized foster home._

“My daughter has a licensed nurse that helps with her medical care,”Alex told her. “The kids will be okay.” 

Thank you, Maria typed. I don’t know how I will ever repay you. 

“Get better first,” Alex said. “We’ll talk about the rest later. I’m just glad you’re okay.” And by god, he meant it. 

-X- 

Eliza looked ready to kill him when he got home. Alex had both of the Reynolds kids: JJ in one arm, and Susan by the other. 

“Alexander,” Eliza glared. She took in the sight of Susan and JJ. “What the…” she trailed off, not wanting to swear with children in the room. 

“Angie!” She called. 

Angie appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Can you take…” Eliza glanced at Alex, hoping to find the kid’s name. 

“Susan,” Alex supplied helpfully. “Can you take Susan upstairs to the playroom, please? Your Mom and I need to talk.” 

Angie looked confused but she smiled. 

“C’mon,” she said, offering her hand. Susan took it carefully, and the two of them disappeared upstairs. 

“What the fuck, Alex?” Said Eliza. 

“There’s still a child in here,” Alex noted duly. 

Eliza rolled her eyes. “I got a call from the bank saying that you authorized a $15,000 transaction from our account.” 

Alex paled. Had he written the check from his joint account? In any case, it was still his money, and not the money that he had received from Philip Schuyler. 

“Did it go through?” Alex asked hopefully. He hated to see what Reynolds would do if his check bounced. 

Eliza sighed but nodded. “They said you authorized it and said the code word so I figured that you had a good explanation. And who are these kids, Alex. Are they yours? Is this some hush hush child support payment?” 

Alex shook his head furiously. “I met their mom at Lizzy’s therapy place like six months ago. Her husband was abusing her, and she refused to leave him because he was her sole source of income, and she doesn’t even have a high school education, Eliza. She’s 24, with an eight and two year old. And I gave her the number to My Sister's Place, and her husband found it and broke her arm. And so I just tried to build her trust. I talked to her and I gave her my number so that she could call if he ever hurt her. And he found it, and he almost killed her, Eliza.” 

“Was she the one you gave the money to?” Eliza asked. Her tone was sympathetic. 

“I gave it to her husband,” Alex suddenly focused 100% on the baby, who was grabbing at Alex’s hair. 

“You gave $15,000 to someone for beating his wife?” Eliza demanded, her face was red with anger. 

“I gave him $15,000 to leave his wife alone. He nearly killed her and she still wasn’t going to leave him because he had that much power over her,” Alex sighed, bouncing the baby. 

“So you’re not sleeping with her?” Eliza asked. 

“God no,” Alex was appalled. “I wouldn’t dream of it. She’s married to a man who nearly killed her because he found my phone number. What do you think he’d do if we were actually having an affair?” 

“I love you,” Eliza said, embracing him. “You’re stupid, but I love you.” 

Alex smiled at his wife. “I love you too,” He said. “I love you so much.” 

-X-

It turned out that James Reynolds elected to skip town. His things were gone when Maria was released from the hospital three days later. 

Alex still didn’t want Maria living there, not with the crime rate higher than any other area in DC. In fact, he wanted to move Maria and the kids to McLean. Fairfax County was ranked among the top public schools in Virginia. Unlike his wife, Alex didn’t believe in DC’s public schools. And so, he wanted the kids to have the best education available. So, he suggested that they move to McLean. But no one would lease an apartment to a woman with no higher education, even one with a pediatric cardiothoracic surgeon willing to cosign. So, John elected to move into a five bedroom apartment, with rooms for his own daughter, Maria, and her kids. 

Alex helped Maria move in because it only took John four hours to move his meager belongings into the apartment that he never stayed at, and John had to work. Eliza and the nanny were at home with the kids, all ten of them, and Alex was directing the movers. 

When the last box was placed in the living room, Alex went to find Maria. 

He opened the door to her bedroom that she was decorating, and found that Maria wasn’t decorating at all. She was sitting on the bed in her bra and underwear. 

“Oh, shit,” Alex blushed, his face burning red. “I’ll let you change.” 

Maria stood and walked to Alex. “I don’t want to change,” She crooned. 

Alex felt the tightening in his cock, if nothing more than because she was an attractive woman in her underwear. 

“Maria,” Alex said firmly. “You should get dressed.” 

He felt Maria’s hand on his belt buckle. 

“No,” Alex said firmly. “You should finish unpacking.” 

Maria’s hands didn’t move. Instead, they found the way under his pants and into the waistband of his boxers. Alex breathed out, forcing himself to concentrate of unsexy things: like the latest senator sex scandal, just like Jefferson taught him. 

“Please,” Maria was saying, and Alex looked up, focusing on the grief and fear on her face. “You’ve done so much for me; it’s only fair that I repay you.” 

“Got your education and make a better life for your kids, and you’ll have repaid me,” Alex said firmly. He removed Maria’s hands from his pants as his cock became progressively more flaccid. 

“I can be good,” Maria said, fighting his hands and reaching for his pants again. 

“I’m not going to have sex with you Maria.” 

Maria jumped back as if she had been burned. “That’s all I’m good for,” she said quietly. “Please, Alex.” 

Alex stepped forward. “Maria, look at me.” 

Maria faced him. 

“You have ambition and drive, Maria, and you’re very brave for what you’ve done to protect your children,” he smiled sympathetically at her. “You’re a very attractive woman, Maria, but I cannot, in good conscious, have sex with you right now. You’re still, for one, recovering from abuse, and for two, if you elect to pursue a relationship with me, I have to talk about it with my partners first. And maybe, in a few months, we can revisit this, but not because you want to repay me for helping you.”

Maria was crying now. “Okay,” She hiccuped. she shuffled over to one of the boxes and grabbed a t-shirt. “I’m sorry.” 

“Maria,” Alex said. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. But know that your worth isn’t in who you have sex or when you do it. And it’s not where you come from, it’s where you’re going. I think I should probably be going home; I’ll be back tomorrow to help you unpack, but Maria, don’t throw away your shot.” 

Maria nodded at him. “Thank you so much,” she said. “I really, really don’t know how I will ever repay you.” 

Alex smiled at her. He didn’t know what else to say, but he knew that if someone, anyone had done this for his mom, perhaps her story would’ve turned out a lot differently.

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Want to provide me with the sweet release of death? 
> 
> Comment! I love them and I need that sweet, sweet validation.


End file.
